


When the Cat's Away

by anne_ammons



Series: Drabbles for Fairest of the Rare - Lovefest 2020 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22809721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anne_ammons/pseuds/anne_ammons
Summary: ...the mice will play.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Ginny Weasley
Series: Drabbles for Fairest of the Rare - Lovefest 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633945
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13
Collections: Love Fest 2020





	When the Cat's Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaarina_Riddle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaarina_Riddle/gifts).



> Hints of infidelity, light shading of non-con if you squint. Written for Fairest of the Rare's LoveFest2020

Remus clamped his eyes shut and dared not move. He wasn’t sure what to do, but he knew that opening his eyes would be a mistake. He hadn’t been doing anything, just sitting in the library at Grimmauld Place when he head heard someone walking by and had looked up from the Prophet.

He certainly hadn’t expected to get an eyeful of Ginny Weasley wearing next to nothing.

“Ginny. I’m sorry, I didn’t…” He paused. He hadn’t done anything wrong. “I didn’t realize you were here.”

He heard the doors to the library close and a whisper of a spell. “That’s quite alright, Professor. I knew _you_ were.”

He furrowed his brow. “I beg your pardon?”

He heard her cross the room towards him and then she took the paper out of his hands.

“I think you heard me, Professor.”

“You don’t need to call me that, Ginny. I haven’t been your professor in many years now.”

It was true. Remus wasn’t sure why he wanted to make that clear, but he had left Hogwarts years before Ginny’s seventh year — or what her seventh year would have been if the world around them hadn’t all gone to hell before she got to that point.

Remus felt her climb on his lap and straddle his legs. He had a lot of self-control, but it wasn’t infinite.

She leaned close and whispered in his ear, and he could feel her breasts pressed against his chest. “Oh, but it’s more fun if I call you professor… Professor.”

He groaned in horror, as he felt himself start to harden underneath her.

“Ginny, please.”

She picked up one of his hands as it lay at his side and placed it directly on her breast, keeping her own hand on top, so he couldn’t move without a struggle. He could feel the lace of her brassiere underneath his hand and had seen its particular shade of Gryffindor red before he closed his eyes.

“So, here’s the thing, Professor…” Each time she said the word professor, she was deliberate in the way she said the word, and it was adding to the discomfort in his trousers. “Harry and Tonks have been gone for months and let’s face it, I have needs.” He felt her reach between them and palm his erection. “And so do you.” She rubbed her hand up and down along his clothed shaft.

Remus hissed, his head warring with the other parts of his anatomy who seemed to be quite pleased to have a nearly naked woman sitting in his lap.

“Ginny, I can’t do this. I don’t think of you in that way. And besides, I wouldn’t do that to Harry or Dora.”

Ginny pushed his hand into her breast, moving it in a circular motion, so he couldn’t help but knead it. He refused to close his grip, although his hand almost ached with the effort. He could feel the softness of her breast under his palm and his fingers longed to close around it. 

“See, that’s just it, Professor. Something tells me that’s not quite true.” She pressed her point by grinding against him, and his free hand reached up to still her motion, latching onto her backside and finding it mostly uncovered. His eyes flew open in shock and he found Ginny looking right at him with a hungry, almost feral, look in her eyes.

She shook her head back and forth slowly, as if she was warning him that he not dare move his hand. “I’ve thought about it. There’s no one else I can do anything with. But you and I… we can take care of each other while they’re gone, and when they come back, we’ll move on as if nothing ever happened. No ties. No complications. It’s the perfect solution.”

Remus swallowed thickly, looking at the beautiful witch in his lap that was offering herself to him.

To prove her point, she ground in his lap again, and this time, his hand moved with her, pushing her closer to provide more friction. His head still was shouting that this was insane, but his other, baser needs were quickly taking over.

Ginny leaned against him once more and chuckled in his ear. “There we are, Professor. Are you ready to have some fun?”


End file.
